Session 28
Members *Paldrag the Paladin (Alex) *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Rolar the Ranger (Josh) The Adventure We begin our adventuring day in the lair of a hag. The party ventured out into the neighboring prison and tossed the cells. Inside, they found the remains of long dead prisoners. At the beginning and end of the prison hallway, were two corridors leading east. One cell had a strange corridor leading east as well. Choosing the first passage, the party moved east and investigated a crypt. The north wall had a sloppily carved inscription that said 'Let the chips fall where they may.' In the center was a large oak sarcophagus sitting on a stone block, flanked by two suits of exquisitely fashioned plate armor, each holding an outlandish polearm. They were adorned with strange fixtures like horns, hooks, and spikes. The coffin had large silver letters embedded in the cover that spelled out 'Disturb not the slumber of Tzolo'. It was closed and locked with three iron locks. Oleander checked the first and it was not trapped. The second had a needle trap. While they were doing that, Paldrag chopped the third lock off. Opening the first two, the party opened the lid. It creaked dramatically, revealing a mummified corpse. Paldrag grabbed the silver necklace and the corpse grabbed his hand. Combat started and Rolar jumped to the back of the room. As he did, the back wall started to move forward. The others attacked away, but to no avail. Seconds later, the stone the coffin was sitting on started to sink into the floor and the wall drew nearer. The party grabbed what they could and ran out into the hallway. Moving on, they headed back for the cells and climbed the wall of force in the hidden hallway. They encountered another face, opened the hinged mouth and found a strange large drain plug. Paldrag pulled it up and they found a drain hole. Moving back through the hallway, Paldrag jumped to the other side of the force wall, Rolar got ready with an arrow, and Oleander spider climbed on the ceiling. Rolar smashed the glass wall of a strange sea chamber and water and broken glass hit him in the face. The water then quickly drained through the drain. Moving forth the party found the back of another stone face. It led around to the far side of the cell corridor. They went through and then headed south into a strange crypt with a moat surrounding it. The high chamber, made of the usual dark-green marble, had a pool of murky water around the glass island in the center. A body, wrapped in unstained white linen lay at the center of the island. The party jumped, spider climbed, and levitated across and investigated. They found some magic items, but when Paldrag investigated the water, they were attacked by elementals. One of them was a larger tougher looking and blew Paldrag across the room (a few times). Fight on as they may, more elementals kept coming. Once the party realized that a new elemental spawned every two rounds, they chose to escape. Oleander grabbed what he could and they ran. The elementals were bound to the room and could not follow. Moving back to the hag lair, they party licked their wounds, and Oleander put on the magic belt that he found. It turns out that it was not the Belt of Giant Strength that he though it was, and he was changed into a woman. After a long rest, they headed back to the moat room and kited the elementals until they died. The party headed west, swimming through the smaller pool and came out into a watery crypt. The lofty chamber was made of the usual dark-green marble and had four pillars. To the east was a domed ceiling over a clear pool of water. On the far wall was an iron door. Moving into the room, the party set off a dire wraith and combat started. It failed its first attack and got stunned. The party beat it senseless. From its robs jumped three wraiths and they began beating the party senseless. Paldrag took some huge hits. Rolar almost went down, but ran away to the back of the room, then cast fog cloud. He rained arrows on the enemy, Paldrag hit away, and Oleander went down. It was a much tougher fight. In the end, the party won. It would be a short adventuring day for them. Oleander disarmed the trap on the iron door, and Rolar stealthed ahead. He was teleported away and the party heard a huge banging sound from the north. Rolar got nailed by a trap and went down. Paldrag used his cape and dimension door-ed to the Hag's lair and they dragged Rolar out of the trapped room he was teleported to. He got him up with lay on hands and the party headed back to the Hag's bedroom to lick their wounds. Thus ends our adventuring day. XP 15,000 Each Current XP: 122,500 Current level: 13 (17,500 until next level) Rolar: 134,500 XP - Current level 13 (5,500 until next level) Palkobo: 98,250 - Current level 11 Paldrag: 153,250 - Current level 14 (11,750 til level 14) Loot *platinum coins (200 gp each to a collector) *Ancient gold coins worth 50 gp each to a collector *scepter of ivory and fine silver filigree, topped by a diamond (5,000 gp) Magic: Rod of absorbtion *belt of masculinity/femininity (Identifies as a belt of giant strength) *The silver necklace about the corpse’s neck is the talisman of the Uzrivoy *large blue spinel (200 gp) *200 azurite tiles that surround the square pool (worth 10 gp each) *two ornate silver daggers (120 gp each) *black pearl (500 gp) *Sapphire (1,000 gp) *Fire opal (400 gp) *Silver-filigreed walnut box (850 gp) *Scroll of haste *Scroll of thunderwave *Scroll of dispel magic *Scroll of phantasmal force *Scroll of stoneskin *Scroll of lightning bolt *Scroll of cone of cold *Scroll of raise dead *Scroll of water breathing *Potion of displacement *Potion of fire giant strength (STR 25 for 1 hour) Creature Loot *17 Whisps of Shadow. Destroyed if exposed to sunlight. 5 of these can be carefully crafted (Evocation) by a spellcaster into a Shadow Crossing, a portal that leads to the Shadowfell. The portal is permanently affixed to the location where it is crafted. 20 of these can be mastercrafted (transmutation) by a spellcaster into a Portable Hole. *12 Motes of Elemental Water. Appears as a small shard of ice that glows with blue light. If covered in water or dropped in water, casts Create Water, centered on the mote. Can be used as the material component of a Commune spell to contact a deity in the Elemental Plane of Water. Using either of these abilities destroys the mote. *1 Heart of Waves. Identical to a Mote of Elemental Water, and can be used for the same purposes. In addition to its other properties, it can be mastercrafted (evocation) by a spellcaster into a portal to the Elemental Plane of Water. The portal is stationary in the location it is crafted. *2 Vials of Sea Foam. Appears to be normal foam, can be detected by magic or if a search is performed to look for sea foam. Can be used as the material component of a Conjure Elemental spell, which has its casting time reduced to 1 action but can only summon Water Elementals.